Faith
by suzukipot
Summary: Orel has given up on God. He's a shell of his former self. Christina hears about Orel's troubles. Can she get him back on the right track?


**Author's Note: Just a simple little oneshot. Enjoy. It's a bit sappy, especially towards the end, but I liked making it none-the-less.**

Orel Puppington was a very confused little boy. He wasn't confused about his sexuality, nor his gender but rather his faith. Since the tender age of four Orel had been taught to never ask questions and instead just trust in God. God was always right.

However Orel was a very curious child and sometimes he questioned his faith. Never out loud of course but in his head he did. Ms. Censordoll was one of the first people to tell Orel about God. Orel had been naïve back then. Then again, he was only four.

Even when he was twelve he thought he knew everything, thought he was doing everything right. Orel rubbed his face, contemplating. He was fiveteen now and even in three years not much had changed. His father was still a bitter drunk, his mother still an unsympathetic whore and Shapey was still a spoiled brat.

What a wonderful family. The most noticeable change came when Orel turned thirteen. He decided to grow his hair out, stop dressing so modestly. Well Clay wasn't going to have any of that.

He gave Orel a haircut himself and saw to it that Orel dressed properly. Orel grew solemn and withdrew from the outside community. He was stuck in his room. He rarely saw his parents except when they brought him food or when he had to go to church every Sunday.

This was the way that he liked it. Of course...he missed his friends...Doughy, Christina-

Orel stopped and stood. He hadn't seen Christina since they'd given Block back. They'd hadn't interacted much but...for some unknown reason, he liked her. He _really_ liked her. Sadly though, the burning fire that was once in his heart had dulled down to a hurting ache.

Orel rubbed his hands together and bit his lip. He was stressed, he couldn't think straight. He had been carefully planning for weeks now. His eyes looked towards the bedroom door. He could practically smell the liquor, feel the smooth, curved bottle, hear it pour into a shot glass.

And that wasn't even thinking about drinking it. However, every time he thought about the alcohol he thought about what consequences would be there if his father found out. Orel was sure that he would- Clay paid attention to his alcohol more than his family. Orel turned around.

He deserved it, right? Of course he did. With everything he had to put up with for all of his life he deserved this small little reward. But still...Orel still had a conscious.

He knew right from wrong, and stealing from his father, and not to mention stealing _alcohol _from his father was definitely wrong. Suddenly, Orel heard a rock hit his window. Curious, he walked towards the window and looked outside. Another rock hit his eye. Orel cursed loudly.

"Sorry!"

Orel could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Christina?!" His voice was horse from lack of use.

"Yeah. Mind if I come in?"

Orel looked back in his room, to make sure that no one was up and nodded. He went under his bed, pulled out a ladder and threw one end down to Christina. With some effort, Christina climbed up to Orel's room. She was holding a Bible.

Orel was grinning. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Christina had matured within the three year period. She was dressed in a simple pink shirt, a white skirt and slip on black shoes. Her hair had gotten longer and now reached her waist.

Orel didn't know what to say. The love of his life was standing right in front of him.

"Christina... I'm so glad you're here." He patted his bed. "Please. Sit down."

Christina smiled and sat down. "Orel do you know why I'm here?"

To be honest, Orel had no idea. All he knew was that he was glad at Christina's appearance.

"I'm here because Reverend Putty told me what had happened to you," she said when she got no answer.

And just like that Orel's smile was gone. He didn't feel like talking about this. He wanted to just forget and move on.

"Ugh Cristina I don't want to talk about it!" Orel looked away.

Christina's face softened, leaving her with a very sad look on her face. "You don't believe anymore do you?"

"Why should I? I don't have any reason to. Have you seen my family Christina? They're horrible!"

Christina looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs before responding. "My family isn't all that great either Orel. I still have hope though. God will get me through this. And he will get you through this too.

"You're not the only one with problems."

"I..." Orel relaxed. Oh man. He felt horrible. He remembered, the time he had met Christina he'd seen her dad smack her. She _was _going through the same thing as him. She'd just handled it better.

She scooted closer to Orel, giving him goosebumps. Christina opened her Bible and idly thumbed through it. "I want you to see something." When she got to the desired page she held up the Bible to see the small scripted words in the dark.

" '_Through Him we have also obtained access by faith into this grace in which we stand, and we rejoice in hope of the glory of God. More than that, we rejoice in our sufferings, knowing that suffering produces endurance'-"_

_" 'And endurance produces character',"_ Orel continued, still not looking at Christina. "I know that scripture Christina. I'm kind of ashamed that you think that I wouldn't remember." He gave a small smile and chipped away at the paint on his bed.

He looked back at Christina, at the Bible. "Christina do you know what I see when I look at this?"

"No, what?"

He scooped the Bible up in his hands and started to absent mindedly read it. "I see made up little stories that have caused problems for centuries. And that's all that they've done. They tore you and me apart...one little line made me preventable from seeing you.

I disobeyed my parents to see you. And so did you Christina. Honor thy mother and father? You didn't respect their wishes by not seeing me, did you? I don't really care that I didn't...I'm not a Protestant anymore...but you? You broke one of the Ten Commandments-"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Christina ran towards the window, climbed down the ladder and ran away.

"Wait! Christina!" Without another moments thought Orel went outside and chased after Christina. He lost sight of her and looked around. "Christina!"

Christina ran into the woods, the same ones Clay and Orel had gone to, and silently cried. Orel had gone too far. She could hear him calling for her but she wouldn't answer. Orel was starting to get worried.

"Christina! Please," he pleaded. Orel's bottom lip quivered. Where was she? "I'm sorry! Please! Don't...don't go again...don't leave me..." he dropped to his knees, ignoring the splitting pain he received from falling onto the gravel.

He pounded his fist into the dirt and wiped his face off with the back of his arm. He wasn't about to cry. He remained that way for several more minutes and realized that the sun was starting to make it's way into the sky. At this point he didn't even care if Clay caught him sneaking out.

He just wanted to make amends with Christina. He could feel the tears pouring out of his eyes and spilling over his cheeks. They stained his clothes and he could barely see.

"Christina," he shouted for one last time. Had he lost her again?

Faint footsteps walked towards him, stopping at only about a foot away.

Orel said nothing. He was kept completely vulnerable to whoever was there.

"...Orel?"

Orel looked up, but his tears obstructed his vision. He sniffled, wiped them away, and looked at the figure standing before him.

"Christina? You're still here?"

Christina said nothing, and instead leaned down to help Orel up. Orel clung to the girl, getting her clothes stained with mud in the process.

"C-Christina," he hiccuped. "You were right. I mean...I don't know about God...but those scriptures. Never giving up...always trusting yourself...going through hardships.

Maybe that's why you're here with me. Maybe our common interests..." Orel shakily grabbed the Bible from Christina's hands and held on to it.

Christina gave a warm smile and tightened her grip around Orel. They walked back into town, where the residents were giving them odd looks. They didn't care however, and simply walked back to Orel's house. When they got there Orel was pleased to see that his parents weren't awake yet.

"So...um...guess I'll see you later." When she turned to walk away Orel called out.

"Wait! Christina." He walked in front of her and gulped nervously. "I...uh..."

Quickly Christina stood on the tips of her feet and kissed Orel on the cheek. She blushed, immediently regretting the decision. Orel grinned, and held her hands.

"See you later."

Christina nodded and walked away.

**Author's Note: So that's the end of the story. What'd you think? It was mostly inspired by the episodes "Nature" and "Beforel Orel" and I think that it shows.**


End file.
